Duty Calls!
by Speed'Force
Summary: There are so many reasons why it is a bad idea to leave a baby in care of Batman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern.


_**There are so many reasons why it is a bad idea to leave a baby in care of Martian Manhunter, Batman and Green Lantern.**_

_**Short OS is short ^^ just a little something cheerful and so you won't get impatient while I write the other chapters ^^ A lot of this comes from an RP I have with my personal Robin.**_

_**And no – Nelly is not cannon but I wish she would be xD**_

**Duty calls!**

Elenor Kim Allen.

That was the name of Barrys newborn daughter. And being a typical speedster, Barry was obessed with his little sunshine.

He'd bring new photos of her _everyday_. And he'd annoy the living hell out of certain heroes who weren't really in with small children.

Though there were heroes that joined him on his 'Nellymania' – as Kid Flash had baptized it. Said heroes were Green Arrow, who totally had a 'A heart for children' sticker on his locker at the Hall of Justice – and Hal Jordan Green Lantern – who was Elenors godfather anyway.

But today, Barry couldn't find a babysitter and Iris was at work. Wether he liked it or not, he had to bring Nelly to the Hall. Along with a bag full of diapers, toys and babymilk. Today was just a meeting concerning the Young Justice and he was hoping it wouldn't take too long.

Holding his little red-head fondly in his arms he entered the Hall of Justice and was greeted by Batman, who looked at the sleeping baby in his arms.

„You brought her?" he asked with a low voice and rose an eyebrow. Barry winced as if Bruce had caught him with the hand in the cookie jar. He actually wanted to hand Nelly to one of the staff members in the hall for the time of the meeting without anybody else noticing.

„That isn't good, Flash. Somebody could have seen you with her." Batman said. Unseen to his colleague Barry rolled his eyes „I know, I know but I thought maybe we could make an exception. Just once!"

Judging to Batmans cowl-covered face they wouldn't. He sighed „I can't leave her home, Iris is at work and-"

„_Kid Flash to Flash! Do you copy? I could really need a hand here, I think Cold is going a little crazy right now!_"

Barry furrowed his brows. He shifted Nelly so he could hold her with one arm and touched his earplug with his now free hand.

„I'm on my way, Wally."

„Hold her for me, would you?" Barry said, pushing Nelly into Batman's arms and moments later he was gone.

And so the Batman was left with a three weeks old baby.

He stared at the tiny new life in his arms and let out a sigh of deep frustration. Speedsters! Nelly blinkend and stared at Batman in awe, before she started crying. Probably because her diaper was full. She smelled like it.

When he entered the meeting room he found all of the already present members scattered through the hall. He didn't really know where they left too, he just knew he was alone with that..._baby_. And there was no female person around to do it. Black Canary left in a hurry when she saw the tiny Allen.

Batman was at loss. What was he supposed to do? He had never taken care of a toddler before and he doubted that anyone else here at the Hall of Justice had. But he could not call the others because of something like that. Why was nobody of them here? He walked around with the baby in his arms, rocking her back and forth gently. Maybe he should just go to Iris. But no, that would give the impression that he not capable of looking after a baby. Also as Barry said – the journalist was working. He had to do it himself. Just in case, he called Alfred for advice. The butler described him to bits what he had to do. On the inside, the old man was totally amused about Bruce beeing so helpless when faced with the most innocent creature on earth. A newborn baby.  
>Bruce knew how to kick ass of the bad guys but he couldn't handle a baby. That literally made Alfreds day and he made a red cross in his calendar. Good for him, Barry had also provided Batman with a few diapers. Or was it bad? He was not too sure about it. He put Nelly onto the huge table in the middle of the meeting room and took a deep breath before he opened her suit and the diaper. It was then when he decided to never have little kids. He knew why he had adopted much older ones... He was wondering about her suit anyway. It was babypink coloured and had a little flash on his chest. Iris had sewn it months ago. Nelly was still crying and even after Batman was done, she wouldn't stop crying.<p>

Maybe she was hungry, he thought to himself. But what did babies eat? Milk. There was a bottle of it in the bag Barry had given him. So...now he had to warm it up. But to what degree? Barry would so pay for this! The dark knight had only one option left. He picked the fragile little girl up and walked over to the PC to turn on the only thing that helped.

Google.

Batman sat Nelly on his lap and started googling. He was so deepend in his research that he kind of forgot there was a baby sitting close to him. Until he saw one of his batarangs in her tiny, soft hands. She must have grabbed it from his utility belt by accident. She was quiet and now Batman realized why. She was sucking at the tip of the batarang. It was mere luck that she hadn't cut her tongue or lips open yet. Bruce froze. How was he supposed to get it our of her hands? He smiled at her and softly pulled it away from her. Which lead to the old problem - she started crying again. But maybe she was just bored? He searched the bag and found some toys, but none of them seemed to be the right one. She just kept crying.

Though she did stop crying for a brief moment when Bruce had smiled at her. Maybe she was just afraid of him. Wasn't that Batmans aim? Everybody beeing afraid of him? Of course that Baby was too. But Batman wasn't smiling and now and Nelly still cried.

"What are you doing?" J'onn asked as he entered the room for the meeting when he saw Batman with Flashs daughter.

"J'onn." Batman nodded and turned back to Nelly. "Babysitting, as you can see. Barry had to hurry to help Kid Flash and left her to me." She was still crying.  
>"Would you mind giving me a little help here? She just won't stop." he said helplessly. J'onn stepped closer and looked at the young Allen-West baby. Nelly stopped crying for the blink of an eye, then she realized Martian Manhunter was an alien and continued crying. It was incredible how many tears were hidden within that tiny creature.<br>"Oh dear.." J'onn said and pulled his eyebrows together. "I guess she is afraid of us."

Batman frowned. Yeah, that had to be it. "Can't you just transform into something less scary?" But before J'onn could answer, Green Lantern entered the scene. Barry had called him before to pick up Nelly.  
>"Hey, Barry told me Nelly were here, so I just stopped by to see...what are you doing to her?" Hal asked and took the baby out of Batman's arms.<br>"Shhhh, little princess, there's nothing to cry about." he said soothingly and believe it or not - Nelly stopped crying.  
>Batman and J'onn shrugged.<p>

Nelly cuddled up to Hal and hicced up. "Really now?" J'onn asked and raised an eyebrow. "Be careful Hal. You might drop her." he warned Green Lantern in advance. He knew, Hal wasn't the most balanced one. Hal smiled. "I would never do such a terrible thing."

And of course, the moment the words had left his mouth, he tripped and fell, throwing Nelly through the air. Panicking, Batman watched her fall, unable to catch her in time. But then, suddenly, she was floating in the air.  
>"Thanks, J'onn." Bats said, getting to his feet. "No problem." the Martian replied, looking rather pleased with himself.<br>"She seems to like it." Hal pointed at a laughing baby. Batman groaned.

Nelly laughed and waved her arms while J'onn kept her floating in the air.  
>"God what the hell!"<br>The three heroes which were hard to startle twitched and pulled their heads between their shoulders. That was the sound of a worried father.  
>Barry stared at his daughter in shock<br>"God J'onn what are you doing?" he flashed over and grabbed his daughter gently. He immidiatly saw that she had been crying. "What have you been doing?" he looked all over the place and saw the batarang with the wet tip. "Had she been sucking on it? Bruce!"

It would be stupid to deny it, but Hal tried it nonetheless. "Um...no?" he said, grinning at Barry. "And look how happy she is! He's having fun!" he added, making a face at Nelly to make her laugh. And failed miserably. The babygirl had all her attention to her beloved Daddy now and Barry stared the three heroes – his colleagues – to the ground.

„God guys!" he just said and shook his head. He walked outside to find a staff member.

J'onn couldn't help but smile and laughed at a comment from Green Lantern before he took his seat for the meeting.

Batman stood there idle. The feeling of a baby in his arms wasn't all that bad. That warm, soft skin, that tiny heart beating in that tiny chest so full of expectations. And for a moment he envied Barry for his daughter and his wife. For his life.

But that moment of sentimentality passed as quick as it came. He cleared his throat and sat down. He was Batman and he had a job to do.

Still.

He'd probably babysit Nelly any time.


End file.
